Traditional transactions involve a customer directly interacting with an employee, such as a cashier. In many traditional transactions, for example, renting a product, employees are required to repeatedly intake and record data regarding the rental when the customer receives the product and when the customer returns the product. Requiring on-site personnel increases costs and limits locations for transactions.